


Take A Chance On Me

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on OTP Prompt, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Keith save the day, Lance is stood up, Light Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nyma is not that bad, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: He’s turning around to take his wallet from his jean’s back pocket, calculations of his debt for the lemonade already in his mind, when a body rushes past him and suddenly there’s a guy, panting and half smiling in front of him, hair disheveled and loosely tied in a messy ponytail.Lance blinks at him, eyebrow arched in astonishment but then the guy is talking.“I’m so sorry I’m late, babe, traffic was horrible and my phone died halfway on my way here,” the guy,  – Hot Ponytail, Lance nicknames him on the back of his mind – says out of breath, “I will make it up to you, alright?”Lance opens his mouth but no sound comes out.(Or the one where Lance is stood up and Keith swoops in to save the day and the cute guy he has been eyeing the entire day.)





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have writers block so like *jazz hands* ta da???
> 
> I had fun tbh. Its a scenario I have been wanting to make for a long time now.
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't be long to me.

Lance should’ve know better.

He twirls his plastic straw, ice cubes swimming around his almost empty lemonade. Most of the ice cubes have melted by now, being almost an hour since he refilled it for the third time, so the drink is more water than lemonade.

“Lance?” Someone calls by his side and he turns, meeting his waiter’s sympathetic smile, “Another refill?”

Lance nods, smiling gratefully when he takes the mason jar, “Thank you, Shiro.”

Shiro smiles reassuringly, “Of course, let me know if there’s anything else you need, alright?”

Lance nods again with a small smile and then he drops it as soon as the older teen leaves his table. His eyes turn to his phone, screen facing up but still black, no new notification flashing through.

The brunet knows by now it’s almost futile to try, but he still reaches out, tapping twice on the touch screen until it lights up. No notifications show, but the time does and Lance’s stomach twists unpleasantly as he realizes it’s been two hours since he arrived here.

No text. No missed calls. Nothing.

_‘No more games, Nyma,’_ his own words echo inside his head as he thinks back of his conversation with his kind-of girlfriend _,_ _‘I will be there, the ball is on your side now.’_

Come or not come. Nyma didn’t seem to even hesitate to make her decision.

But Lance still hoped. He still lingered at the small spark of hope that maybe they could fix whatever was wrong, maybe they could make it right and move forward, maybe –

Lance sighs. It’s funny, how desperate one can be when he doesn't want to face realize, making scenarios and what if’s just for the sake of  _ hoping _ .

She’s not coming.

Honestly, it should have been the side eyes filled with pity and sympathy that came from different people that came and went during the first hour that should've clue him in. Heck, even Shiro’s gentle and comforting pat on the shoulder should’ve, but it didn’t and now he’s here.

Here, in a half-crowded Diner with pity side glances and hushed murmurs being thrown over his head as if he wasn’t there.

Maybe he should leave. It looks like the right time to leave, if he’s being honest. There has been enough humiliation and embarrassment for one day, there’s only so much Lance can take.

He’s turning around to take his wallet from his jean’s back pocket, calculations of his debt for the lemonade already in his mind, when a body rushes past him and suddenly there’s a guy, panting and half smiling in front of him, hair disheveled and loosely tied in a messy ponytail.

Lance blinks at him, eyebrow arched in astonishment but then the guy is talking.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, babe, traffic was horrible and my phone died halfway on my way here,” the guy,  – Hot Ponytail, Lance nicknames him on the back of his mind – says out of breath, “I will make it up to you, alright?”

Lance opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He can feel the stares around him, from people who seems to rejoice on drama and gossip seems likely, but Lance pays them no attention, instead, he blinks at Hot Ponytail as he leans forward, chest pressed against the between in between them.

“I’m Keith, hi. Just play along, yeah? Whoever didn’t show up is a Top Asshole,” he whispers, smiling tentatively. Lance can see his eyes now clearer; it’s a nice dark blue color that reminds Lance of the deepest part of the ocean, the place of the unknown and mystery.

Hot Ponytail looks unsure of himself, like as if what’s he’s doing is also a surprise for him, and Lance knows this because that smile is shy and yet hopeful, if not a little awkward on the edge.

It’s charming.

“A’ight,” Lance shrugs, snorting in amusement when Keith’s eyes widen in surprise at his answer as if not expecting it, “I want the Chocolate Volcano then, baby. My forgiveness is not cheap.”

Keith blinks, once and then twice before a playful grin grows on his lips, this time more confident than before.

“Fine, fine.” He agrees, leaning back on his seat and raising both hand in mock surrender, “You got it, babe.”

The stares lessen on the next minute, the lack of the expected drama making them lose interest and Lance can feel himself relax, a soft sigh of relief leaving his lips.

“Thank you,” he whispers quietly, smiling sadly at Keith, “I must have looked pretty pathetic right there, huh?”

Keith frowns and shakes his head, “Hey, now, that’s not fair to you. Whoever left you stranded was the pathetic one, that’s not cool.”

“Still, thank you for stepping in; it was really helpful,” he chuckles, “I’m Lance, by the way.”

Keith nods pleased. “Nice to meet you, Lance.”

“Don’t you mean  _ ‘babe’ _ ?” He jokes, eyes wriggling playfully and snorts when Keith sends him a mocking glare.

“Don’t push it uh, what was it that you called me? Baby?” He says, a big challenging smirk on his lips that only makes Lance to laugh.

Shiro comes back and Lance’s surprised that he doesn’t even look surprised when he sees the extra body occupying the other side of the table.

“Your usual, Keith?” he asks and Lance’s confusion only grows when Keith nods.

“Thank you, Shiro.”

“Sure thing, let me know whenever you’re ready, guys, okay?” he says, grin big and teasing as he winks at Keith and the teen sticks his tongue at him annoyed.

“Friends?” Lance asks, hoping that it doesn’t sound like an accusation when he’s just curious of the friendly exchange between them.

Fortunately, Keith takes it the right way. “Brothers, actually, and coworkers. I just got out of my shift.”

Lance’s smile drops, guilt twisting inside him at the words. “Aw, man, I’m sorry, am I keeping you –?”

Keith’s quick to shake his head, eyes blowing wide. “No, no! Not at all, I mean, to be honest? That’s the only reason I didn’t come sooner, because I was still working.”

Lance’s heart makes a funny thing, like a leap, maybe a hop? Like a bunny? Yeah, okay, good, his heart is a bunny now. No judgment, just tone it down a notch, Heart.

“That’s really sweet, Keith,” Lance mumbles, eyes softening as his smile turns more genuine, “Honestly, thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Keith shrugs before he grins, “But the Chocolate Volcano does sound tempting.”

Lance lets out a dramatic gasp, “Ah, my heart, I feel used. I am only a way for you to get food? Blasphemy!”

Keith laugh, loud and freely, hand covering half of his head in a weak attempt to control his laughter but it’s no use. God, that sound should be illegal, because Keith’s already got going a lot of things, like those eyes and those sharp cheekbones, but now he has an adorable laugh?

Lance has never been happier of being stood up.

_ ‘Thank you, Nyma.’  _ Lance thinks smugly as he smiles and Keith calms down just in time for when Shiro comes back with Keith’s drink and stands by their side patiently.

“Ready to order?” he asks with a knowing grin and Lance hides his excited smile behind the menu as Keith starts ordering without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

Lance hums under his breath as his eyes travel down the shelves, the different kinds of cereal not fulfilling his expectations until he finds the right one that makes him shout out in victory.

He squeezes the hand intertwined with his own, grinning when his boyfriend’s eyes leave his phone and focus on him.

“I told you they still sell this brand!” Lance laughs, throwing his fist to the air in victory before grabbing on of the boxes with his free hand.

Keith pouts and visually fights back the smile on his lips. “Fine, you win, can we go get the rest of the stuff now? Hunk and Pidge just texted and said dinner's almost ready.”

“Right right, Taco Night would be pointless without guacamole.” Lance admits, dropping the cereal on their shopping basket and picking it up before starting to walk once again, tugging at his boyfriend on the way.

“Not any guacamole, babe,  _ your  _ guacamole.” Keith adds, pride clear in his voice and Lance whines.

“Babe, god, no blushing in public, come on.”

“Blah, blah, blah.” Keith mocks playfully with his free hand before chuckling and dropping a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “Come on, handsome, let’s go already.”

“Smooth motherfucker,” Lance grumbles but still turns his head to peck the other teen on the lips, “Lead the way, Cowboy.”

“You’re never letting me live that down are you –”

Keith frowns confused when his boyfriend suddenly stops. He turns, following Lance’s gaze until they fall on a blonde girl a few steps from them, eyeing two different brands of cake mix.

“Nyma!” Lance shouts out of nowhere and Keith barely has enough time to arch an eyebrow, the name sounding familiar, before he lets out a surprised yelp as Lance tugs him with him, running towards the shocked blonde, letting go of Keith’s hand before throwing his arms around her.

“L-Lance¡?”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Lance giggles, squeezing the girl tight on the embrace and the girl must have recognize him because her look is surprised but not panicked or angry.

“Um - You’re ...welcome?”

Lance laugh, happy and excited as he pulls himself off and smiles down at her. “Thank you for standing me up that time! If it weren't for you, I never would have met my boyfriend here and now  _ that  _ would have been a tragedy, huh?”

“God, you’re unbelievable,” Keith shakes his head at his boyfriend, groaning into his palm, trying to hide himself but the smile on his face tells on him.

Lance laughs intertwining their hands once again before lifting them and dropping a chaste kiss on Keith’s, earning a fond smile from his boyfriend. Lance mimics it before he turns back to the blonde. “Seriously, thank you, Nyma. No hard feelings, not when because of you Keith’s in my life.”

“You...are welcome, Lance.” Nyma whispers, posture relaxing and losing tension, her gaze softening, “I’m really happy you found the right one for you.”

“Seems like I’m not the only one who found what they were looking for, huh?” he says, eyes looking behind Nyma and the blonde turns, eyes immediately turning fond as she locks eyes with her own boyfriend’s confused ones.

“Yeah, seems like things worked out at the end, huh?” She whispers quietly before waving goodbye at Lance and heading towards her lover, who welcomes her with a tight hug.

“They sure did.” Lance mumbles, sharing a beaming smile with Keith before leaning down. He hums contently when his boyfriend meets him halfway.

“Can we get my guacamole now, please?”

“Honestly, babe, am I only a food bank with you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
